Space between
by the-uchiha-blossom
Summary: Sequel to It was love. Non-Massacre AU. For a moment, Sakura allows herself to have feelings for him. Getting never ending symptoms of love, she finds herself too tired to push him from the bed. Loving two always breaks three hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Space between.

 **Characters:** Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke

 **Type:** Ongoing.

 **Status:** Incomplete.

 **Rating:** T (Not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi likes to train. He normally spends 3 hours in the Uchiha training grounds. Most of the times, he'll train with Shisui and sometimes with Sasuke.

Since the wedding announcement, he wasn't seen training with Sasuke.

Shisui took a deep breath. "I know what's going on, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shisui." He said quietly, sitting down next to him on the ground.

"Oh, I think you know very well what I'm talking about." He was going to make him talk, even if he didn't want to.

Finally, Itachi tilted his head back and send him a glare, but Shisui was not about to give up.

"Since it seems you're not up for it, I'll do the talking." He looked straight into Itachis' eyes. "I'm talking about Sakura _soon-to-be_ Uchiha. I'm talking about your brother's fiancée. The woman he plans to grow old with. _His_ happiness."

Itachi stood rapidly, "I have a lot of things to do. This little chat it's over."

Shisui stood, watching Itachi turn around ready to leave. He promised her he would talk to him. It needed to be done.

"Give up." Shisui said. It was now or never.

Training had not turned out the way Itachi expected it. When Shisui started talking about Sakura, it was like all those feeling he had been keeping looked will flow. He thought he had accepted the way life was playing, toying with his emotions. He fell in love with this medic-nin. This woman.

Correction: _his_ _brothers' woman._

"I'm serious, Itachi. You can't keep longing for her. She's engaged to your brother, so I'm asking you for his happines to give up." It sounded like a plea, but Itachi knew better.

"Your concern amazes me, so I hope that that threat I'm sensing in your words it's just my mistake, Shisui." The aura around Itachi told him he had activated his sharingan.

Indeed, training had not turned out the way Itachi expected it, but when Shisui told him to give up, he wanted to tell him that he will, that he'll try, but truth is; Itachi didn't feel like he could actually go through with it.

"You know nothing, Shisui."

He left.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was exhausted. It was only just past noon and she was worn out. Wedding preparations with Mikoto and Ino were ridiculous tiring and her mind often drift to the hospital. The hospital. A place full of people who needed her help.

She often found herself looking into the eyes of a very exciting Uchiha Mikoto without knowing what she was talking about, so, they decided Sakura was not ready to plan her own wedding. No. Really.

Sakura let out a long sigh. She needed to get home and change her clothes. Sasuke should be there since it's his day off. ' _Lucky bastard_ ' she thought. Sasuke had unofficially moved in with her a year ago, and she absolutly loved having him around but the boy was a mess.

Real mess.

She was so immersed in her own world that she never noticed who was coming her way until she felt an impact that almost got her to kiss the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking..." she was loss at words when she realized the one and only Uchiha Itachi was in front of her.

He just stared at her. Things had been awkward between them since she started dating Sasuke but now, now it was different. Their relationship was not the one he wished for, but they never had a relationship. He wouldn't even call what they did love because really, it was just lust, but he wanted so much more now.

Over the years, she became cold around him. Never looking at him and always ignoring his presence.

"Excuse me, Itachi-san." her voice brought him back to earth, "I have to get going." She started to walk away from him.

"Have a nice day, Sakura." he said quietly. ' _It's not the time, yet_.'

When she got home, Sasuke was asleep on the couch. Sakura walked towards him, sat on the ground and brushed his hair away from his eyes. She had loved this boy for so long, and now they were to marry.' _Could this be Itachi instead of him if she never let herself..._ ' No. She shock the idea from her mind. It's been almost three years since they parted ways and he still acted like they were together just last week. It was annoying that he kept doing that, so she always tried her best to avoid him. But what irritated her to no end was that she felt her body would betray her if Itachi were to touch her.

( _Don't go there, Sakura. You made your choice. She was right, it's better off this way.)_

It was then when Sasuke woke up and grabbed her hand gently.

She blinked up to his eyes. "Sasuke..."

"Hey... why aren't you at the hospital?" he made room for her next to him, which she gladly took.

"I came to change, plus, I wanted to see you." Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, she kissed him, ' _It'll be fine. I love him_.'

"I love you..." It was a whisper between kisses, he pulled her closer to him and pushed her down on the couch without breaking the kiss.

 _(It's better off this way)_

* * *

"How did it go?" She asked him. It was just the two of them

Shisui took a deep breath, "I tried talking to him, but I don't think it worked." She's going to be mad, he just know it.

"You had one job, Shisui." Things need to stay the way they are. She has to make sure of it. "Has he made a move yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure he will." Shisui stared at her, he had no idea why she was doing this.

"Is there something else you want?" She asked, as if reading his mind.

"May I ask, why are you so set on doing this?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but this is Itachi they are talking about and Shisui only wants what is best for him.

"Because it's better off this way, Shisui. Now go."

So he left, wondering what did _she_ knew that he didn't.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yes, I finally decided to do it! This chapter has been sitting in my waiting room for a long time. I didn't like the way it turned out when I wanted to post it, so I kept on changing it but I think I finally got it.**

 **Some things I'd like to answer/Clarify before you ask them:**

This **_She_** in the story it is /obviously/ not Sakura, but It is someone close to her and Itachi.

Yes, _**She**_ does know what happened between them 3 years ago. You'll find out who **_She_** is soon enough, but I think it's pretty obvious who **_S_ _he_ ** is.

Shisui doesn't know what happened between Sakura and Itachi, he only knows that Itachi feels something for her. He only knows what **_She_** told him.

 ** _*Criticism is a way of learning, so be my guests*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Space between.

 **Characters:** Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Type:** Ongoing.

 **Status:** Incomplete.

 **Rated:** T (Not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura sighed as her blond friend dragged her to Ichiraku. She was in her lunch break and he demanded they eat ramen.

"So, how's the wedding going?" he asked as they sat down.

"I'm not the person you should be asking that. Mikoto and Ino took over because, aparently, I'm a workaholic." but she felt relieved and thankful because really, she sometimes was a workaholic.

Not that she'd admit that in public.

Naruto let out a laugh and smacked the table, "I can't believe they kicked you out of your own wedding preparations!"

Sakura sank into her sit embarrassed. ' _Maybe I really should get involved into wedding preparations..._ '

"Earth calling Sakura-chan, are you there?" Naruto was extremely close to her face for her comfort. "What's in your mind?"

"It's nothing. Just thinking about the wedding. So, how's the Hokage training going?" This is some topic she really wants to talk about.

"Awful. She's going to kill me one of these days!" talk about drama queens. "Ne, Sakura-chan, how did you survive training with Tsunade?"

"Didn't you know, Naruto? The things that are most important aren't written in books. You have to learn them by experiencing them yourself."

"You're so mean, Sakura-chan!"

"Now now, how are things going on the love field? You ready to pop the question?"

Naruto got serious, and this did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

"You know, it's kind of hard. We keep fighting over stupid things and I just don't know..."

Sakura felt alarmed, "What do you mean you don't know? You're not thinking about breaking up with her, are you?"

"What? No! Sakura-chan, you got it all wrong. I don't-"

She got up and grabbed him by the shirt, "Listen, If you break her heart, I'll break you. Got it?"

And that's how Naruto's lunch date with Ramen ended.

* * *

Sakura was irritated. Why couldn't people mind their own business?

Since she came back from lunch, everyone suddenly started asking her about the wedding.

"Don't get me wrong, Ino," She said as they entered her office. "It's not like I'm not excited, and I know I'm marrying into the great Uchiha clan but, this is _my_ wedding, and I don't want everyone to know every single thing about it." Even she didn't knew everything about it.

"Sakura, what are you afraid of?" Ino asked, looking right into her eyes.

This caught her out of guard "Why, Ino, I am not afraid of anything."

"Forehead-girl, I know you better than anyone. I know you better than your fiancé himself." she smirked. "If I were you, I'll be going on and on about my wedding. And I definitely wouldn't let myself get kicked out of my wedding preparations." The gir's got a point.

She didn't like dealing with this side of Ino. Truth is, even she didn't know what was going on, or why is she so irritated but she had an idea and, knowing Ino, she wouldn't just drop the subject.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I... I slept..."

 _(Don't go there, Sakura. That's something you don't need to talk about)_

"You what?" Ino tilted her head.

No. This was not happening.

"I slept on the couch yesterday. You know, being the head medical ninja of Konoha it's not easy. Too much paperwork." She really wished Ino was buying it.

Ino looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, "Ok, I'll take my leave now. I've got rounds to do." she got up and opened the door. She was almost past it but stopped and turned to look at Sakura. "Just, tell me if something's going on. I'm your best friend, you know." and she was gone.

Yamanaka Ino truly knew her better than anyone.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had three loves of his life. The first one was, of course, his mother. She was kind, beautiful, and loved him endless.

The second one was, obviously, Haruno Sakura. She was the best part of him. She was there, she cared, and she loved him as much as his mother did. Now that they were to marry, it was sure to say she was going to be there forever.

And the thrid love of his life was training with Itachi.

Sasuke knew something was off. Itachi wouldn't train with him anymore, saying that he was too busy with police work. Sure, it gets busy, but he was a former Anbu. He could manage between training and work.

A scream brought him back to earth, "Teme, start paying attention to me!"

"Urusai, baka. I am paying attention."

He really wasn't.

"Hey! Have some respect for your future hokage!"

"Good for a nothing hokage..." he mumbled irritated.

"What's with you?" Naruto was a curious person. "And don't even try to tell me it's something related to Sakura-chan, 'cause I had lunch with her today and she didn't mention anything."

"Why were you having lunch with my wife?"

"Teme," he gave a little laugh. "She's not your wife yet, and she's my best friend! And don't try to change the subject. What's going on?"

"Tsk, it's nothing." Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to believe him, but he'll try anyway. "Let's just train."

"You're like my brother, you know. You can talk to me."

Sasuke didn't look like he was going to talk, so they started to train.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was pissed.

Her shift was just about to end when a nurse came looking for her, " _You won't like this, Sakura-san._ " she had say, and Sakura just knew what it was about.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" she hissed.

"Sakura-chan, that hurts!"

"Well, too bad!" Sakura paused, took a breath and continued with her wook, "What happened this time?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"Everytime you two fight like this, there's always a reason behind it. Tell me what happened this time."

"Sasuke was in a pissy mood today and wouldn't tell me why, so I tried to beat it out of him." He said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Was it about me?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan. I can assure you it was not about you."

She placed her glowing green hands on his chest. "Well, what was it about?"

"Now that I think about it..." he paused for a minute. "He never told me!"

"Naruto, be quiet."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." he laughed.

"You know, I understand if you can't tell me. I mean, he's like your brother, I get it." She dropped her hands. "We're all set here."

"Sakura-chan, I'm serious. He didn't told me anything. Maybe you should try."

She smiled at him. "I will." and she was gone.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted but, at least, they were finally home and having dinner.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, everything okay?" She asked, Her voice low.

"Hn." That was the only thing she got from him.

"Everything okay with Naruto?" She was a curious person. Just like Naruto.

He looked up at her. "What did Naruto told you?"

"Nothing, really." She stopped eating. "Just that you were pissy today during training."

"Well, you should tell him to mind his own damn business."

That was it. "Okay, mister. Be that way." She got up, clearly mad, and went straight to _her_ bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

As expected, minutes later, Sasuke was knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

And in he came.

"I don't know, okay?" He told her, sitting next to her on the bed. "It's just..." he paused for a second. "it doesn't matter."

"No, Sasuke-kun. I want you to tell what's going on." She took his hand.

"Do you happen to know why Itachi won't train with me? I thought he was mad because I didn't told him I was proposing but It's been like three weeks, and He doesn't even talk to me, if not necessary. It's driving me insane."

Sakura paled. She felt like someone just threw cold water at her. Itachi won't talk to Sasuke.

 _Itachi won't talk to Sasuke._

 _Itachi won't talk to Sasuke since they've gotten engaged._

 _Itachi won't talk to Sasuke, and there was no one to blame but her._

And with that, Sakura felt her world shattered.

* * *

 **Things I'd like to Say/answer/clarify:**

Maybe you noticed I never named who naruto is dating, and that's because I don't know. I'm between Ino (I love NaruIno) and Hinata.

Who do you think it should be?

I decided to let you guys subtle clues about how the story is going to end *yes, I already have it* and about who _**She**_ is, so let me know your theories.

By the way, Tsunade it's not hokage anymore. That's why she is training Naruto.

Yes. Kakashi is Hokage.

Let me know what you think and what would you like to see in the upcoming chapters!

 _ ***Criticism is a way of learning, so be my guests***_


End file.
